The CleverBot
by Helena C. Leighton
Summary: "—Draco Malfoy peleando contra el servidor de Internet para usar una página de preguntas y respuestas, CleverBot. ¿Sabes lo que ganaría filmándolo y subiéndolo a YouTube? —Un Crucio en el culo, Potter." O de cómo sacar de quicio a un Malfoy.


_Harry Potter, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de J.K. Rowling. YouTube no me pertenece, tampoco Wikipedia y el protagonista implícito de la historia, Cleverbot, tampoco. No recibo ningún beneficio económico al escribir/publicar esto._

(_Súper_ dedicadísimo a Carol, cómplice viciosa de Cleverbot. Estuvimos horas tratando de cerrarle la boca y lo logramos muchas veces. Lean más abajo, si escribo más aquí, spoileo. Ojalá que les guste)

* * *

—Con un carajo.

Harry tuvo que reprimir otra vez su risa, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con su mano tapando su boca, observando como _Draco Malfoy_ (podía hasta oír el retintín majestuoso en su mente) peleaba contra el servidor de Internet para entrar a esa página de preguntas y respuestas con la que venía enviciado desde hacía un par de días.

—¿_Qué coño te pasa, pedazo de mierda_?

—Necesito la filmadora— masculló Harry entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y doblándose sobre si mismo, completamente incapaz de reprimir sus carcajadas mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, haber dicho eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente con un _Draco Malfoy_ así de cabreado.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio al escucharle, fue dar un salto en la silla que la desestabilizó lo suficiente como para casi tirarlo al suelo. Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, giró la silla de aquella manera malvada como lo hacían los villanos de las películas, clavó sus dedos sobre los mullidos apoyabrazos y se agazapó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Potter, mientras tanto, seguía ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, con una sonrisa enorme y traviesa en su rostro, inmune a aquella mirada asesina. Era el jodido niño-que-vivió, después de todo.

—¿De qué te ríes, enfermo?— siseó, con el ceño increíblemente fruncido.

—¡_Draco Malfoy peleando con una computadora_! ¿Sabes el dinero que podría ganar con filmar esto y subiéndolo a YouTube?

—¡_**Potter**_!— sencillamente no era posible. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Harry Potter se echó a reír a carcajadas, perdiendo el equilibrio muy fácilmente y cayendo desbaratado contra el suelo, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y arañando la alfombra con la otra. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse por las esquinas de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, el Slytherin lo observaba indignado y con las mejillas ardiéndole por la vergüenza y la rabia —¡¿Qué has tomado, anormal?

El moreno se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, aún sonriendo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Draco— empezó, con voz un tanto grogui y a la vez con un tono similar que solía usar cuando le explicaba a algo al pequeño James—, lo dice en el pie de página. Por más convincente que suene, es una _máquina _la que te responde. Una máquina con respuestas programadas, ¿vale?

—_Vale_— masculló, con los dientes apretados y sonando muy contenido —. Ahora arregla la maldita señal y vuelve a conectar el _maldito_ Internet.

—Necesitas un psicólogo.

—Y tú otra esposa— le espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Harry sólo le sonrió (ya era un hecho obvio, era bastante inmune al humor peligroso del Malfoy) y se levantó del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Hizo girar al rubio sobre su eje, arrancándole un bufido molesto y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su mentón contra su hombro. Tomó el mouse y un clic por aquí y por allá, reestableció el servidor y abrió una ventana del explorador.

—Ahí lo tienes. Serás tú el que le dé explicaciones a Hermione cuando le llegue la cuenta del servicio— Malfoy se limitó a hacer un ruidito desdeñoso y comenzó a tipear —Te compraré una portátil— comentó. Draco se congeló durante un segundo (el Gryffindor se deleitó internamente) y luego siguió con lo suyo.

_¿Quién es tu creador?_

—No meteré una cosa muggle a la Mansión, Potter— respondió y, acto seguido, soltó un gruñido enojado al ver cómo la respuesta aparecía lentamente en la pantalla.

_Yo soy mi creador_.

—Con un carajo— repitió.

—Te compraré una portátil y te enseñaré a usar la Wikipedia para que sepas quién es el creador de la página.

_¿Quién te creó?_

_Dios._

_¿Quién es Dios?_

_Dios es el creador del Universo._

—Le cruciaré el culo— comentó, al terminar de leer.

_Eres sólo un pedazo de mierda. _

_No, eso es lo que tú eres._

Harry volvió a partirse de risa en el suelo, mientras Draco se volvía blanco como la tiza de la rabia.

_MUGGLE._

_Tú también._

* * *

—¡¿Qué rayos le hicieron a la computadora?

Horas después, en la sala, Ron observaba confundido cómo Malfoy se sonrojaba y comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo mientras Harry escupía el jugo que tenía en la boca.

* * *

(*la mayoría de las reacciones que tiene a Draco aquí las tuve yo. Amenacé al maldito chatbox múltiples veces.

*Todas las preguntas y respectivas respuestas son _REALES_, aunque probablemente ustedes hacen ahora la misma pregunta lo responda de manera diferente.

*Imagínense que Draco ha pasado por suficiente como para usar cosas muggles y volverse un tanto adicto a ellas pero definitivamente NO TANTO como para que lo llamen muggle sin que le moleste. Aunque sea todo programado.

Esto es, probablemente, el más Drarry más sutil que haya escrito. Mencioné a Ginny, pero no pude evitar hacer un guiño a la cercanía física entre ellos dos. Me moderé para, de hecho, poder dedicarlo sin que me crucien en respuesta. Gracias, Condesa.

Espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, no estaría mal un Review diciéndomelo)


End file.
